Marlee and Carter One-shots
by fangirl3725
Summary: Marlee and Carter didn't receive enough love in the Selection series. This is a series of one-shots featuring the beautiful couple. You are welcome to review any scenes you would like me to write.


**Hey guys! I'm starting a new story! Yes, yes I know that's probably not the best idea considering I suck at updating regularly. But this is an idea that I've been wanting to write about for a long time. I've always loved Marlee and Carter and recently started reading fanfic about them. I realized that there is not much so I decided to write one of my own. I'm not sure how long it will be but it will be a series of one-shots. Enjoy! All rights go to Kiera Cass!**

 _Marlee POV_

I am just grabbing a drink from the refreshments table when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I set down my drink and turn around to see who it was and see that it is Carter! Or Officer Woodwork as he was more commonly known. I break into an exultant smile which Carter echoes.

He bows to me and says, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

I reply "Of course sir", as I must.

He takes my hand in his and guides me to the edge of the dance floor. I for one was thankful not the be in the center of all the fray.

"Too afraid to dance in the center of the dance floor officer?", I tease.

"Of course not. But if I took you there all the guys wouldn't be able to take their eyes off you. And I want you all to myself", he says with a mischievous wink. I blush, as I always did when he said such romantic things like that.

"So my Lady, how many men have gotten the pleasure of dancing with you?" Carter asks casually.

"You can call me Marlee", I whisper. And then louder I say, "Quite a lot actually. But you by far are the best", I say, shooting him a smile.

Carter smiles at the compliment and then looks around the room quickly. I'm guessing he was trying to see if there was anyone near us.

"All clear", he whispers. I grin, I could finally talk to him freely, without worrying about proper etiquette or being caught.

Carter adjusts his grip on me, holding his hands tighter around my waist, sending a tingling sensation up my spine. He then pulls me closer, but still at a far enough distance to seem respectable. Just in case anyone was watching. Which I doubt they were.

All eyes were on the couple in the center of the room. America and Maxon were swaying slightly together, laughing at some joke they had just shared. I smile. I had found love, I hope my best friend could do the same.

"Are you jealous?" Carter whispers anxiously.

"What?" I ask, turning back to face him.

"Do you regret it?" he asks, rephrasing his question. I could see the worry etched on his face, evident from the slight lines that graced his ever perfect features.

"Regret what?" I ask, still confused.

"Us", he says simply.

My expression turns into one of shock. _How could he even think that?_ I loved him. I loved him, despite the fact that we weren't allowed to be together. It was like a sick, twisted version of Romeo and Juliet. We shared a forbidden love, except the consequences were far greater. If we were ever caught... I didn't even want to imagine it.

But I risk it all for him. For our love. Because I learned that in order to love someone you have to take risks. And I was more than willing if it meant that I could be with Carter.

"Of course not!" I whisper yell. "I regret a lot of things in life. But never in my life will I regret being with you. Maxon is a nice guy, but he isn't the one for me. You are. I love you and I can't live without you", I stated fiercely.

His expression slowly molds from worry to pure joy. He breaks into a breathtaking grin, no doubt relieved by my words. And then his face becomes troubled.

"What do you regret?" he asks. "Entering the Selection?" His breath hitches slightly.

"I'll never regret entering the Selection", I vow. "Because if I hadn't then I would have never met you. I don't regret anything that's happened since coming to the palace, especially anytime that I've shared with you. If there's one thing I regret, it's not running into you earlier", I joke.

Carter grins, and this time it stayed. After that our conversation moves to lighter topics such as our favorite things and what we have been doing lately.

Carter's expression turns serious for a second. "I have a question to ask you", he said. I nodded for him to go on.

"You've known the prince for a couple of months now", he starts. I interject. "I've seen him around plenty but I've only gone on a couple of dates with him. So if you have any personal questions I won't be able to answer them." He nods once in affirmation and then continues on like I hadn't spoken.

"If you could choose one of the remaining girls to be the future princess, who would it be?" he asks. I stare at him, confused by the random question. He gestures for me to speak.

I answer the question without hesitation. It's a no-brainer who I would choose. And, quite honestly, it's quite simple to see who Prince Maxon would choose too.

"America. Obviously. She's just got that something extra that a queen needs. And it's plain to see that Prince Maxon is hopelessly in love with her."

Carter nods and smiles at me. "I would choose her too. She just seems like the type of person who would make a great queen. She cares about people, no matter their status." I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly with what he said. I'm glad he likes my best friend almost as much as I do.

"I do have to ask though, why did you ask me that now?"

"I was making sure", Carter explains. "You said you weren't in love with the prince anymore but I had to test it just in case. The fact that you are offering up other people to be Maxon's future bride means that you don't love him anymore." He sighs in relief, it seems like that question had been bothering him a lot lately. I frown, disappointed in myself for not making my feelings clear enough.

"Of course not", I reply. "I love you and only you." Carter squeezes my had lightly and I do the same.

I stare into his piercing blue eyes, getting lost in them as I always do. I could survive off just looking at him if needed. I'm content on staying this way forever, but unfortunately, protocol doesn't allow it.

Carter breaks the stare and speaks. "I'm sorry Marlee, but we have to stop dancing or otherwise people will start to become suspicious", he says apologetically. I should be disappointed but I'm so distracted by the sound of my name coming from his lips. The reverence and love he coats it with. Oh, how I wish I could just kiss him senseless. But I can't. So I drop my hands and curtsy to him, just like Silvia taught us. He bows in return.

"Thank you for the dance Officer Woodwork", I say, reciting my lines.

"It was my pleasure. You are quite an exquisite dancer", he replies. "Do remember to save me another dance", he quips.

"Of course", I say, giggling.

He then bows one more time and mouths 4 words. _Look for the signal._ He then turns around and taps Natalie on the shoulder, requesting a dance. I turn around, just to be offered the hand of yet another guard.

It seems like I've danced for hours when I finally see Carter's signal. He runs a hand through his hair, mussing it up into a perfect mess, just the way I like it. I'm in the middle of a dance so I excuse myself. I glance at his tag for his name and break free of his arms.

"I'm sorry to cut this dance short Officer Leger. But I must use the ladies room", I apologize.

I hurriedly curtsy and run off before he has even come up from his bow. I glance back at him and see him staring wistfully towards the center of the dance floor. At..America? I shake my head, I must be seeing things. It's probably just the excitement from being mere minutes away from seeing Carter.

I slow my pace so as to not attract unnecessary attention. I slip out the door silently. The only person who was near the door at the time was Celeste, who was probably too busy flirting with the guard she was dancing with to notice me.

I mentally review the directions Carter had given me. _Right, left, right, left, right, right._ Simple enough. My feet seem to move of my own accord and I can't seem to get there fast enough. At last, I'm standing in front of the closet door. Before I knock I smoothe down my dress and hair, in an effort to look presentable. Not that Carter would care. He loves me, regardless of what I looked like.

I smile and knock gently on the door.

 **And that's it for this first one-shot! This one focuses on their dance. The next one will be the scene in the closet. (that sounds really scandalous ;)) Anyway, I hoped you like it. Don't hesitate to review your thoughts or any one-shots that you would like to see. I will gladly write them for you. The next update will be coming soon. Bye!**


End file.
